Konoha's ancient summoner
by Darkca
Summary: what if Naruto never met Jiraiya or got the toad contract, what if instead he found another contract, one that contained creatures never before seen in konoha or the elemental nations, what will this do to change the course of history. one-shot


"Now, the first fight! Begin!" The Chunin exams officially started when Shiranui Genma dropped his hands to signal to the two Genin to being. Too his right stood the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, the previous rookie of the year Hyuuga Neji. Too his left on the other hand should be Uzumaki Naruto, but the young blonde that stood there was vastly different to the one who was so familiar to everyone only a month ago. Gone was the short, stocky blonde who wore bright orange and blue clothing. In his place stood a taller, leaner blonde who wore forest green pants, black sandals and, to the shock and confusion of many, a shirt made from the skull of an animal no one had ever seen before.

"Do you think you're new appearance will change anything?" Neji questioned in a mocking tone as he slid into the Hyuuga fighting stance. "It will be fun to watch you fall apart when you discover that it means nothing"

When people expected Naruto to angrily boast back at the Hyuuga, what they got was silence as the young teen just stared back with cold blue eyes.

Up in the crowd the Hyuuga clan leader Hiashi and his younger Daughter Hanabi watched on impassively.

"There isn't another who has received such thick Hyuuga blood. Watch closely, Hanabi" Hiashi instructed. "Yes father" was her reply.

In another part of the arena, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata watched on, waiting for one of the fighters to being. As they waited Kiba's thoughts wandered.

"_A new look isn't going to help you against this opponent, Naruto. He has the opening points_" His thoughts soon switched to wondering what the blonde has planned. "_Does Naruto understand…? Close range combat is no good…!"_

With his Byakugan, Neji noticed a build-up of chakra in Naruto's body. "_What is he planning_?" He received his answer shortly, much to the surprise of everyone. Naruto, having not moved a muscle since arriving, calmly and quietly whispers the name of his only known jutsu and without the use of a single hand sign; five Kage Bunshin appeared around him. "keep him busy" He whispered to the five clones who nodded in response.

Naruto's teammate Sakura had a look of determination on her face at seeing the battle plan of her second favorite blonde. "_Good thinking, Naruto. With Kage Bunshin_…"

Not far from the pinkette Chunin exam judges Hagane Kotetsu and Kamizuki Izumo commented on what was happening. "Heh, interesting guy." Kotetsu said with a smirk, while Izumo was shocked "Kage Bunshin is a Jounin level jutsu. For him to be able to use it…and without hand signs" "this fight could be good" commented Kotetsu.

"…_Kage Bunshin_?" Neji stared on, unimpressed "_I see…His chakra is divided evenly among the clones…It's true that even with the Byakugan. I can't figure out which is the real one_…But, in the end, there's only one true body" he finished with a smirk, thinking his victory was assured. This sentiment was shared with his team mate Tenten "_It's useless against Neji's defence_ "

One of the clones quietly chuckled. "You truly belief that my entire battles plan was to spam clones and just rush in blindly?" Another clone sighs in disappointment "The curse of being underestimated for years, no one ever takes you seriously"

"What are you blathering on about dead-last?" Neji snapped at the clones, not liking being taken so lightly by a no named orphan. This just caused the five clones to laugh. "well what you and everyone in this arena fail to see" "is that was are just the distraction" "And now it's time for you to pay for what you did"

Eye's widening in disbelief, Neji finally spots the real Naruto behind him, but it was too late. Because when he spun around to face him, Naruto had already completed the hand signs and slammed his bloody palm on the ground "**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!" A Thick white cloud blocked off all visibility to what the Kyuubi's vessel has just summoned.

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage was literally leaning out of his seat to try and get a look at what had been summoned. "_Jiraiya told me he never encountered Naruto. Did he lie to me_?" His thoughts were mirrored by Orochimaru. "_Did that bumbling fool Jiraiya find the boy? Or did my dear sweet Anko decide to take her own apprentice_?"

Everyone waited on baited breath for the smoke to clear. Their wait came to an end when Naruto stepped out into the clear air, but what followed him caused many to recoil in fear, some screamed in terror or fainted outright.

A Monster the likes of which had never been seen before stood over the blond shinobi like some hellish guardian. Sixty feet long from nose to tail, A long narrow skull with giant crocodile like teeth, massive seven foot arms with huge hands tipped with claws longer than most swords, thick scaly armour covered it's body, a row of spikes ran from its nose to the base of a six foot tall sail that rose up from the creatures back. Rising up on its powerful hind legs, making the head level with the Kage box, it unleashed a deep bellowing roar that silenced not only the arena but all of Konoha.

Neji, in fear, stumbled back from Naruto and his summon. "W-what is that thing?" Naruto chuckled at the site of Neji's fear. "stand up Hyuuga, stand up so that we may test the power of the Hyuuga clan against nature's greatest creations" The creature's eyes locked onto Neji and it charged forward, each step shaking the ground and leaving large cracked footprints in its wake.

Naruto's summons

Name: Spinosaurus

Diet: other animals and fish

Size: 60 feet long, 6 tons

fact: largest known land based carnivore of all time.

summon rank: boss lvl

(author's note. This is just a one shot idea i came up. but if anyone else would like to try it then by all means. the general idea is that Naruto never meets Jiraiya and disappears for a month only to return changed and with a summon contract containing new creatures. in all the different summons stories i have read, i have never seen one where Naruto get's normal creatures and in the world of Naruto there is no indication that Dinosaurs exsisted so the idea seemed fresh and new to me. so if somone does take it up good luck. those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Legendary Super Ninja, sorry for the horribly slow delay. Life has gotten in the way, just like it does with a lot of things so i have no idea when i can get the next chapter up, sorry for the disappointment)


End file.
